futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Malay Federationball
Malay Federationball |image = Malay.jpg |caption = |government =Federal Republic |capital = Kuala Lumpur |personality = |language = Malay Chinese Tamil |religion = Islam Buddhism Christianity Hinduism Taoism Shenism|gender = Male |friends = Ling Chinaball New Vietnamball United Koreaball New Khmerball Bengali Isamajahball Russian Greater SFSRball |enemies = Ling Tringapore and Second Indonesian Republicball (rivals) Great Republic of the Philippinesball (frenemy because of some issues) Thai Siamball (because of problems in certain provinces) Terrorists Second British Empireball NAUball |likes =Maahir, federation, multiracialism, unity |hates =Feudalism, former monarchs |founded = 2258 |ended =2448 |predecessor = Modern Sultanate of Malaysia and Bruneiball |successor =Long time Civil War, different war states, Malay Empireball later |bork =Lepak lepak |food = Nasi lemak and other malay foods |intospace = Yes |notes = |type =Malay|reality = Malaysia, Brunei|affiliation = FEAUball}}Malay Federationball is the largest Malaysian countryball ever. He is an important FEAUball member and ally of Ling Chinaball, however a rival of Second Indonesian Republicball and Ling Tringapore. History Beginning Malaysia was sunk in a Civil War between extremist islamist groups and the monarchy that was being supported by Japanese Unionball. After the king won and negotiated with some opposition groups, he restored control over all of Malaysia, but the population was still unsatisfied, the islamists had gained popular support which the king disliked. Then a man named Maahir appeared and gained popularty within the people in Malacca, he had studied in Ling Chinaball and defended ideas like power to the people and Asian cooperation. The king initially thought he would be a barrier against the extremists so he allowed him to continue active. Then it was created the National Congress of Malaysia (NCM), that was led by Maahir of course and wanted to overthrow the monarchy that was seen as a Japanese client that crushed the people's will. Maahir however hated the islamists and invested in his ability to give speeches to convince the muslim masses to join his ideology. Maahir was a muslim himself and a socialist, so he used the view of islamic socialism a lot in his speeches. This all to prevent islamists from taking control of his movement, since when he delcared himself to be opposition most groups wanted to take ride in his movement. However Maahir movement failed in negotiating with the king, and he said there would be no other way but the armed struggle. After many initial conflicts in the streets and the fields, Ling Chinaball made its first military presence in Singapore with the objective of supporting Maahir in Malaysia, being at the point of almost occupying Malaysia if required. Then Maahir and his revolutionary group supplied with Chinese weapons defeated the monarchy army siege around Kuala Lumpur surroundings, then later they marched to the king's palace and sieged it, forcing him to resign and let a new government be created. This event was known as the Malaysian Revolution and more than 1.000 people died. Formation With the monarchy out, Malaysia entered in new times, the basis of the country was the Maahirist thought, but this opened old windows, like the issue with Indonesia. When the monarchy was overthrown, Second Indonesian Republicball thought now Malaysia would join it due to the socialist and anti imperialist nature of Maahir. But Indonesia was shocked when he stated that “Malaysia and Indonesia realities are incompatibles being them both different entities, while Indonesia is a national state that besides being composed by different ethnic groups they at the end have one identity and all deeply identified as Indonesians, in Malaysia this didn't happen due to the multiracial nature of the country". This led to the first military clash between Malaysia and Indonesia, Second Indonesian Republicball was pressing Ling Chinaball to have the right of annex Malaysia, at the time Malaysia didn't even have an official army, just the armed wing of the NCM. Maahir however had good relations with China, and he advocated for the right of existence of Malaysia as a country separated from Indonesia but also affiliated with FEAUball. Then Indonesian plans didn't happen, Ling Chinaball managed to stop the war and Indonesia that gave up of trying to annex Malaysia. The issue with Singapore also was discussed, Maahir wanted to have Singapore as a state of Malaysia at the beginning, however many Malaysians that supported Second Indonesian Republicball went to the newly formed Ling Tringapore to get exile and flee persecution in Malaysia, this made the idea less interesting already. Then to solve the issue, Ling Chinaball organized a popular vote in Singapore and the pro independence ones gained being the status of Singapore kept under the Heavenly Movement of China. The only new territory that was incorporated as a state of Malaysia was Brunei, before it the sultan was an active collaborator of Japanese Unionball, he allowed the Japanese to use Brunei as a naval military basis to attack Vietnam and Philippines, there was also the claim that the Japanese promised that if the former Malaysian king didn’t manage to solve his problems they would invade Malaysia and give all the power to the Bruneian sultan. But the sultan ended up being deposed by the population itself that was unsatisfied with the corruption and was supportive of Maahir ideas in Malaysia, so a referendum took place and the NCM unified with the popular groups in Brunei and elected a new governor, adding Brunei to its federation. Malaysia also kept opened issues with Thai Siamball and Great Republic of the Philippinesball, it however never went to war with them, keeping diplomatic claims and coming to further negotiations later, since none of them threatened to go to war. Reforms and development Maahir was elected the new president of Malaysia for unanimity with more than 99% of the votes, his party the NCM gained 97% of the parliament, being all other parties really irrelevant. He then started the national reforms, first by creating a new federal structure. He claimed Malaysian political structure was the legacy of British imperialism and took the commitment of changing it. He said now Malaysia would have a fair socialist model, that was patriotic and compatbile with Islam and all other religious beliefs, based on the will of the people and fair division of wealthy. He then expelled most of the former sultans and governors of the different Malaysian states and elected new ones affiliated with the worker groups of his party. He began to apply the “democracy of the worker councils” in all parts of Malaysia, though his party was dominant over it. When the federalist structure was restored after the initial reforms and the new governors elected, secularism was adopted to all the federation and the sharia law was abolished. Maahir said Malaysia was a multiracial state with different ethnic groups united under the national flag, he persecuted islamists and ethno nationalists that were against this principle. He allowed the Heavenly Movement of China to have influence within the Chinese community of Malaysia after it signed a treaty with the NCM of cooperation and most Chinese had links with both parties. Maahir relations with the communists was complex, first he was angry with them for supporting Second Indonesian Republicball. The former Malaysian Unified Communist Party (MUCP) had left the country and went to Indonesia for disagreeing with his thesis that Malaysia and Indonesia shouldn’t unite, there they founded the United Malay Communist Party (UMCP) that absorbed the Communist Party of Indonesia (CIP) and was strictly against Maahirism and supported the Indonesian state ideology based on Sukarno's idea of united Malays. Maahir tried to get the attention of the left nationalists by supporting communist liberation movements around the world, this evolved into a battle between Malaysia and Indonesia to see which one would have better relations with Ling Chinaball and Russian Greater SFSRball. Maahir support for Soviet Russia forced him to crush all form of major opposition and deeply dive Malaysia inside the socialist bloc, meanwhile Indonesia kept calling him a reactionary and a traitor of the cause. A thing that prevented him to get internationally recognition among the communists was also because the major communist organization in Asia, the People’s Swordball from China that had an enormous power on the Chinese politics, was much more friendly with the Indonesian government than with the Malaysian one. Maahir however tried to let the People’s Sword happy and invited them to Malaysia, there he opened consulates for the group and participated in events remembering the memory of the communist insurgents that died fighting against British imperialism during the Cold War and called them “real partisans and brave warriors of the motherland”, his statements were welcomed by the group's leadership and he was considered a friend of the organization. Later he allowed some Malaysian based communist organizations on the politics to make the communist countries happy, though his party the NCM still had strict control of those groups. Later Maahir congratulated Bengali Isamajahball for their ideology and efforts to combat poverty in the country, both countries shared similar views on Islam, he also made alliances with New Vietnamball, United Koreaball and New Khmerball. Malaysia recieved money from FEAUball and could boost its economy, becoming an advanced state inside the organization. After Maahir death, Malaysia continued being ruled by the NCM, his rule however even being considered times of renovation and development were often categorized as very authoritarian times, Malay Federationball kept this authoritarian view with the NCM, it never stopped being de facto democratic. Even with the criticism, Malaysia was considered one of the less authoritarian states of FEAUball, also just like Thai Siamball it had a foreign policy of no militance and always advocated for a pluralist view. Ideology *Maahirism *Democratic Socialism *Left Wing Nationalism *Left Wing Populism *Nonsectarianism *Secularism *Multiracialism *Federalism *Anti Monarchism Category:Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Malaysiaball Category:Malay-speaking Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Tamil-speaking Category:Anti-Indonesian Category:Anti-Singaporean Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Democracy Category:FEAU Category:Bruneiball Category:Good Economy Category:Pro-Malay Category:Tea Lovers Category:Islam Category:Islamic Category:Secular